MST3K 1006 - Boggy Creek II: and the Legend Continues…
The Movie Synopsis Dr. Brant Lockhart (Charles B. Pierce) is a professor of Anthropology at the University of Arkansas. He receives a call from a sheriff, who reports sighting a bigfoot-like creature in a remote town in Southwest Arkansas. Lockhart recruits the help of two of his students, Tim (Chuck Pierce, Jr.) and Tanya, as well as Tanya's friend Leslie. The group heads for an area near Boggy Creek, close to the town of Fouke, and set-up camp in the woods with a pop-up camper trailer, and secure their perimeter with a SONAR system. Lockhart sets about investigating the recent sighting, while relating to the group tales he had heard centered around the creature, presented in flash backs. The tales include: * A local rancher who, while having lunch, mysteriously lost his herd of cattle, and saw the creature leave the scene. * A local-man who encountered the creature while repairing a flat-tire on his vehicle. The man was rendered unconscious in the encounter, and never came out of it in order to relate his story to others. (How Lockhart then knows of it is unexplained.) * A local attorney who was in an outhouse that was attacked by the creature, soiling his pants in the encounter. * The local sheriff who encountered the creature behind his home following a fishing trip. The creature and its young ran off with the sheriff's catch. This is the story Lockhart has come to investigate. While talking with locals, Lockhart is met with resistance and disbelief by most. Of those willing to talk with him, he's directed to speak with "Old Man Crenshaw" who lives in a shack along the river bank. Lockhart leases a boat, and takes off to meet with Crenshaw. Crenshaw is a sexagenarian man, fitting the stereotypical notion of a hillbilly or mountain-man, living alone on his property. While somewhat welcoming to Lockhart and his entourage, he seems unwilling to talk too much about the creature, or why he is maintaining a series of bonfires on his land. A severe storm closes in, and makes heading back down the river dangerous, forcing Lockhart and the students to have to stay the night in Crenshaw's cabin. Believing Lockhart to be a medical doctor, Crenshaw enlists his help in tending to an animal he has caught. To Lockhart's amazement, it is the adolescent creature. Lockhart determines that the adult creature has been more hostile in the area recently due to the capture of its child, who is now near death. Lockhart commandeers Crensahw's gun and ammo and returns the adolescent creature to the adult when it attacks the cabin in the night. With its young in its arms, the creature leaves the cabin without further incident. The following morning, Crenshaw agrees with Lockhart's assessment that the creatures should be left alone. Lockhart decides not to tell others about his experiences while in the Boggy Creek area, and returns down the river with his students. http://www.horrorwatch.com/modules/news/article.php?storyid=525 Information * Even though this movie is entitled Boggy Creek II, it is actually the third movie of the Boggy Creek series. The producer of the original Boggy Creek didn't have anything to do with the first Boggy Creek II, so he decided to ignore that one and make this as the sequel. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088772/trivia *Victor Williams played the "Little Creature". More recently, he co-starred as Deacon on The King of Queens ''(alongside Patton Oswalt). *Charles B. Pierce, writer/producer/director/star of ''Boggy Creek II, was a friend and neighbor of Clint Eastwood. Pierce pitched a film treatment to his friend that would eventually become Sudden Impact. It is believed that Pierce is the original writer of the line, "Go ahead, make my day." Charles B. Pierce died March 5, 2010 at the age of 71. *The original Boggy Creek ''film is generally considered to be the forerunner of the "found footage" genre of horror movies, later represented by such films as ''The Blair Witch Project and Paranormal Activity. ''It was popular as a drive-in horror feature around the country, and was one of the top ten highest-grossing movies of 1971, earning over $20 million while costing only $165,000 to make. Charles B. Pierce used his residuals to make ''Boggy Creek II' and several other films ''that were often filmed in Arkansas and featured local actors. The Episode Host Segments '''Prologue: Mike and Crow are in uniform for their cub scout meeting, but Tom's choice of a brownie costume due to his body style and keen eye for a bargain ostracizes him. Crow declines to think of Tom as a "she-belo." Segment One: Tom's second choice of Flemish glass blower costume fares no better, while down in Castle Forrester Pearl prepares to use grade school science to control the world's power. Things go wrong when Bobo misunderstands Pearl's command to get large quantity of potatoes and the SOL crew are unable to supply an acceptable replacement foodstuff. ]] '''Segment Two: Crow and Tom are fighting until Mike breaks them up, only to forget why he came there in the first place. The bots and Mike decide to use flashbacks to help him remember. "self portrait with bandaged ear"|220x220px]] Segment Three: Inspired by the movie and smelling a buck, Pearl invents the legend of the Monster of Forrester Swamp complete with Brain Guy's singing a folk song about the mysterious creature. The SOL crew repeatedly point out it's Bobo. Segment Four: Tom has taken up whittling in a big way, opting to commercialize and expand his interest into big business with WHITLtech. Closing (Segment Five): Lord a'mercy, Crow has to tend to his fires, until the Bots get bored with playing "Smelly Mountain Man and Baby Critter" and leave Mike to clear up the mess. Meanwhile, the Legend of Forrester Swamp gift shop receives an eager young visitor whose dreams are shattered when the Legend makes an appearance. Stinger: "I saw the little creature." "Nooo!!" Other Notes Trivia * That’s Kevin Murphy’s wife Kathleen’s guitar in Segment 3. * The word "shit" got missed by Sci-Fi Channel censors, and was later cut out. Rhino left it in for the DVD release. * According to an interview with Bill Corbett, they had to cut out a great deal of the outhouse scene because of how gross it was. Guest Stars *''Little Boy'': Bradley J. Keely Obscure References *''"Way to go, Servo! You're better than that guy who wrote that thing about remembering stuff!"'' ::Crow is apparently referring to the French novelist Marcel Proust, who wrote À la recherche du temps perdu, the title of which has been translated into English as Remembrance of Things Past and'' In Search of Lost Time.'' The novel, which has been called "the greatest novel of the 20th century", deals with themes of memory and the passage of time. *''"This is Rich Man, Poor Man font!"'' ::A reference to the 1976 TV miniseries Rich Man, Poor Man. * "We will march into the Forbidden Zone." ::A reference to Planet of the Apes (delivered by Tom Servo, voiced by Kevin Murphy, who also played Professor Bobo, who was himself a recurring Planet of the Apes ''reference). *"It was the third of December..."'' ::Servo is misquoting the opening line from the Temptations song "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone". * "Yes sir..." "...I'm ready for some football." ::A reference to the Hank Williams Jr.-sung theme to Monday Night Football, and also a callback to the reoccurring "Are you ready for some football?" gag from Laserblast. * "Sir, he's at the game with 75,000 insane Hog Callers!" "They're calling insane hogs?" ::The mascot for the University of Arkansas athletic teams is the Razorback, a term for a feral pig, and thus fans of Arkansas' teams are known as "Hog callers." * "Wanna contribute to our fund for the War Against Northern Aggression?" ::A term used by Neo-Confederates to refer to the American Civil War. *Crow and Servo sing the lyrics to Ferlin Husky's "Wings of a Dove" to the movie's theme music at several points. *''"It's the Orval Faubus museum!"'' ::Orval Faubus was the governor of Arkansas during the 1950s, and is best remembered for resisting federal efforts to desegregate Little Rock's public schools. *''"I'm gonna look at Oui for a while."'' ::Oui is a "men's magazine" formerly published by Playboy Enterprises. *''"It's William Perry!"'' ::William "The Refrigerator" Perry is a former defensive lineman for the Chicago Bears who played during the late 1980s. *''"Lucy Braless!"'' ::A punning reference to actress Lucy Lawless, best known for playing the title role on Xena: Warrior Princess. *''"A bunch of Shmoos are attacking!"'' ::The Shmoo is a fictional creature from the comic strip ''Li'l Abner''. It is small, white, and blob-shaped. *''"Viv Savage, Research Assistant!"'' ::Viv Savage was one of the keyboard players for the fictional heavy metal band Spinal Tap. *''"Pat Conroy at home!"'' ::Novelist Pat Conroy's works are heavily influenced by his experiences growing up in the South with an abusive father. *''"It's the Arkansas remake of Wages of Fear!"'' ::The Wages of Fear is a 1953 film about truck drivers hauling explosives through a South American jungle. *''"Checking on the land they bought from the Clintons!"'' "Now they stumble on the Rose Law Firm billing records!" "Ken Starr witness!" ::Allusions to the Whitewater scandal, in which President Bill Clinton and his wife were accused of using the office of Governor of Arkansas to arrange real estate deals that profited themselves. *''"A wolf?" "Do you think it will survive?"'' ::A reference to the Los Lobos album "How Will the Wolf Survive?" *''"Ranger Rick goes berserk!"'' ::''Ranger Rick'' is a children's nature magazine with a raccoon mascot by the same name. *''"Call the Pinkertons for me!"'' ::During the late 19th century, agents of the Pinkerton National Detective Agency were often hired by industrialists to infiltrate and sabotage labor unions, and to "protect" factories and mines from striking workers. *''"Now *this* is the boat they should have taken over that mountain in Fitzcarraldo!"'' ::Fitzcarraldo is a 1982 film about a Peruvian rubber baron who transports a large ship over a mountain at great expense and peril. *''"Hey, Mark Knopfler is hot!"'' ::Mark Knopfler is the former lead singer and guitarist of Dire Straits. *''"You can take a seat on the skin chair!"'' ::An allusion to Ed Gein, a serial killer arrested in Minnesota in 1957, who became infamous for making clothing and furniture from his victims' remains. *''"You kidnapped Gene Shalit!"'' ::Gene Shalit is a bushy-haired former movie critic for The Today Show. *''"Snap into a Slim Jim!"'' ::Quoted from a series of Slim Jim commercials featuring wrestler "Macho Man" Randy Savage. *''"The woods are just crammed with those Y2K survivalists."'' ::This episode aired near the height of panic about the " ", during which some people believed that the fact many computers had been set up to enter the year as a two-digit number (e.g "99" for "1999") would cause wide-spread computer failures when their clocks changed to 2000, perhaps leading to a complete societal breakdown. These fears proved to be unfounded. * "Go ahead. Make my day!" ::The Brains quote this line while Charles Pierce is on screen holding a gun and that could be considered a reference within a reference. Pierce was the author of the original treatment of the Dirty Harry film Sudden Impact ''and is usually credited as the original author of the infamous line. It's unknown if the Brains knew this fact at the time of filming. Memorable Quotes : '''Servo': And the legend continues... to be not heard about, by anyone! : a scene set amongst ardent University of Arkansas football fans. : Mike: A razorback hat lacks the quiet dignity of a cheese wedge. : is on the phone with someone who wants him to get Doc Lockhart, who is at the University of Arkansas football game. : Tim: 'Get him? Sir, he's at the game with 75,000 insane Hog Callers! : '''Crow: '''They're calling insane hogs? : ''a subplot comes to an entirely unsatisfying end. : '''Servo: And so, the completely pointless stretch of movie whimpers out like a small, dying rat. : "Doc" Lockhart introduces himself and his travelling companions. : Doc: Leslie Ann Walker. All I know about her is she's a good friend of... Tanya Yazzie, my prize student. : Servo Doc: Prize student in that she gets Cs, but she's really cute. : Mike Lockhart: We're goin' camping, and you're gonna watch. : enters a backwater country store which has no obvious merchandise, other than a turquoise, plastic pith helmet. : Crow Lockhart: Do ya'll have any turquoise, plastic pith helmets? : and party get ready to leave the backwater country store. : Mike: Ya'll like to contribute to our fund for the War against Northern Aggression? : is walking around shirtless : Crow: Geez, kid, do a push-up. : a flashback scene, the Creature and a farmer stare at each other through the farmer's barn. : Mike the Creature: Well, I'll be damned... farmers do exist! : Tim walks up to someone's front door. : Crow Tim: Can I borrow a cup of shirt? : with long dark hair and apparently wearing no undergarments, runs through the woods. : Servo: Lucy Bra-less! : Leslie: a walkie-talkie. Tanya, do you read? : Mike Tanya: Third grade level! : is looking at his "radar" set up in the woods as his two assistants test it out. : Servo Doc: Boy, Tim's a real strong blip on my gaydar. : . . . : Doc: CB Tim? : Mike Tim: Yes, Dad... I mean professor-who-is-in-no-way-my-dad-giving-me-a-role-in-his-movie? : is in the woods, as Leslie watches for the creature on the radar back at base camp. : Leslie: the walkie-talkie He's close to you! : Doc: My left or my right? : Servo: Well, which way are you facing, idiot? : finishes narrating as his group begins walking up some stairs to Crenshaw's place. : Mike Doc: I put Tim in the front of the line to absorb the first hail of bullets. Video Release * Commercially released on VHS by BBI in November 2001. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino Entertainment in March 2004 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 5, a 4-DVD set with Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders, Time Chasers and The Touch of Satan. **The set was re-released in May 2017 by Shout! Factory. ***The DVD features an introduction with Michael J. Nelson recorded especially for this release. *Available for rent or purchase on Amazon's streaming service. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Indie Film Category:1980s movies Category:Episodes directed by Kevin Murphy Category:Movies edited for violent content